This invention relates to an insulated barbeque unit. Various types of folding barbeque untis have been utilized, and many of these have included a painted design on the outer surface thereof. The painted design may be utilized for advertising or for mere decoration.
One problem encountered with these units is that after extended use the heat from the charcoal within the unit causes the paint on the exterior of the unit to be peeled and to come off. This makes the unit less desirable from the standpoint of either decorating the exterior surface or from the standpoint of using the exterior surface for advertising.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved barbeque unit having insulated walls therein.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an insulated barbeque unit which provides the maximum insulation at the point where the maximum heat is located during the time the barbeque unit is being used.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a barbeque unit which can be easily folded and carried.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved barbeque unit which can be folded into an attractive shape that can be painted on the exterior for advertising or decoration.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a barbeque unit which includes foldable legs which may be stored within the unit for transporting the unit, and which may be folded outwardly to support the unit when in use.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a barbeque unit which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.